Diamond Weapon
Summary One of the eight Weapons created by the Planet to respond to the threat Jenova, the Calamity from the Skies, brought with her arrival and a subsequent wave of destruction to the world and its inhabitants at the time, the Cetra. However, as Jenova was sealed shortly after their creation, the weapons didn't need to interfere, thus they entered a deep slumber to watch Jenova and await the day the Planet would need them again. The Weapons' function is to eliminate any threats to the Planet, regardless of what it is. In the past the summoning of Zirconiade caused the Jade Weapon to be dispatched, and in the present, the threat of Sephiroth's return and the summoning of Meteor led to another five: Ultimate, Diamond, Sapphire, Ruby, and Emerald to awaken. But as Sephiroth hid behind a barrier in the Northern Crater, the Weapons focus their attention on the next biggest threat harming the Planet: humankind. After awakening, the Diamond Weapon is presumed to have attacked several human locations and eventually targetted Midgar. Cloud and the party managed to stall it for a while, as Shinra prepared their giant Mako cannon, the Sister Ray and struck it down a single shot, which was actually aimed at the Northern Crater. However, the Weapon Managed to unleash an attack on Midgar before its demise, heavily damaging the Shinra Headquarters and seemingly taking the president, Rufus Shinra's, life. Powers and Stats Tier: 4-B Name: Diamond Weapon Origin: Final Fantasy VII Gender: Genderless Age: Around 2.000 of years old Classification: Biomechanical Entity, Planet's Defense Mechanism Powers and Abilities: Superhuman Physical Characteristics; Longevity; likely Self-Sustenance (Types 1 and 2); Large Size (Type 0); Flight and Levitation; Explosive Aura (Weapons can be seen engulfed in a blue energy and tends to result in being repelled when approaching them); Energy Manipulation and Energy Projection; Fire Manipulation (via Diamond Fire); Light Manipulation and Silence Inducement (via Diamond Flash); Power Nullification (via the Silence status); Danmaku (via Diamond Barrage); Damage Reduction (has a very strong armor that can whistand most physical attacks, but it will open it to initiate a countdown to use Diamond Flash, however during the countdown it will become highly resistant to magical damage). Resistance to: Mind Manipulation, Soul Manipulation and Empathic Manipulation (slept in the Northern Crater, a place overflowing with Spirit Energy, presently known as Mako, for thousands of years, yet it seemed unaffected as it immediately flew off to carry out its mission without question), Deconstruction, Matter Manipulation (its body was unaffected by the Mako, despite the Lifestream being able to diffuse physical matter to retake the Spirit Energy of living beings) and Corruption (the Weapons were created to fight Jenova, who could unleash a powerful virus that mutated others into monsters. Mako can mutate creatures into monsters as well, yet the Weapons seemed unaffected); Fire Manipulation; Gravity Manipulation; as well as Extreme Pressure (it can likely resist the conditions of the bottom of the ocean, like the Emerald Weapon as it's shown traveling by walking through the ocean). Attack Potency: Solar System level (The Weapons are comparable to a fragment of Jenova's power and to Zirconiade, the Ultimate Summon, beings stronger than Bahamut Fury, whose Pocket Dimension is of this size) Speed: Massively FTL+ (Weapons should be comparable to Zirconiade, the Ultimate Summon, which makes them superior to Bahamut Fury) Lifting Strength: Class G via sheer size. Striking Strength: Solar System Class Durability: Solar System level (Can endure the attacks of the near end-game party, who were strong enough to destroy several fragments of Jenova, and were probably already becoming powerful enough to defeat Jenova∙SYNTHESIS, her ultimate form. Notably, the Diamond Weapon's armor is sturdy enough to be unaffected by the party's physical attacks, and their magical attacks when preparing Diamond Flash) Stamina: Likely very high. Should be comparable to the Ultimate Weapon and Emerald Weapon. Range: Extended melee range with its body, several kilometers with energy attacks. Standard Equipment: None notable Intelligence: Below Average. Weapons seem to function based on instincts and the orders the Planet placed on them. Weaknesses: The Diamond Weapon is rather vulnerable to Lightning. Diamond Flash takes a few seconds to charge and doing so requires it to put down his armor and leave himself vulnerable to physical attacks. Notable Attacks/Techniques: As a being created by the Planet to act as its defense, the Ultimate Weapon can use many different attacks that involve the use of Spirit Energy: *'Diamond Fire:' The Diamond Weapon fires a blue blast of explosive energy that bursts upon contact with the target. *'Diamond Flash:' The Diamond Weapon will open its chest armor, exposing himself to attack, and begin a countdown from three. When the countdown reacher zero it will emit a blinding flash from its chest, followed by an accumulation of energy and a surge of small golden beams, finished by a massive beam of light. It will inflict Silence on all opponents. *'Diamond Barrage:' The Diamond Weapon will open its chest armor, along with the compartments of its shoulders and gather energy, but instead of firing a single beam, it will gather energy to unleash a myriad of smaller projectiles towards the target. Gallery DiamondWeapon-ffvii-Worldmap.png|Diamond Weapon's Overworld Model Honeyview_DiamondWeapon Awakening.jpg|The Diamond Weapon awakening in the Northern Crater DiamondWeapon-ffvii-Final_Attack.png|Diamond Weapon's Final Attack on Midgar Diamond Weapon Demise.png|The Diamond Weapon's Destruction MFF_Diamond_Weapon_FFVII.jpg|Artwork of the Diamond Weapon in Mobius Final Fantasy Diamond-Weapon-Kingsglaive-FFXV.png|The Diamond Weapon in Kingslaive: Final Fantasy XV Others Notable Victories: Notable Losses: Inconclusive Matches: Category:Characters Category:Final Fantasy Category:Final Fantasy VII Category:Square Enix Category:Game Characters Category:Video Game Characters Category:Genderless Characters Category:Weapons Category:Monsters Category:Armored Characters Category:Game Bosses Category:Role-playing Characters Category:Longevity Users Category:Self-Sustenance Users Category:Large Sized Characters Category:Flight Users Category:Explosion Users Category:Aura Users Category:Energy Users Category:Fire Users Category:Light Users Category:Silence Users Category:Sense Users Category:Power Nullification Users Category:Danmaku Users Category:Damage Reduction Users Category:Tier 4